


I won't share you

by Andyrourkehoe



Category: AndyxMike, JohnnyxMoz, Marrissey - Fandom, The Smiths
Genre: BoyxBoy, Death, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyrourkehoe/pseuds/Andyrourkehoe
Summary: Moz is stuck in the house and needs cool refreshing air. He winds up at a Diner where he meets a charming man named Johnny and the gang of Mike and Andy. Little does he know what lies ahead. Danger? Love? Jealousy? Revenge? Read on if you are on the edge of your seat to know





	1. A day in the Diner

Hey guys it's Roan!!! So just wanted to say I hope you like it!! This one I hope to not have it like my usual writings!!! I want to have this have many chapters!! Please say and read them!<3  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  Morrissey POV:

It was a sad rainy day. I laid on my bed listening to the New York Dolls. Letting the music wash over me in a sense. The recorded ended on the first side. I decided I needed some air. A rare thing that I found my self doing every once in a while. I tied up my shoes and headed down stairs.  
"Mum I'm off to talk a walk!" I called to my Mum. There was a pause then.  
  "Okay! Be careful!" I opened the door throwing my coat on.  
  "Bye mum!!" I shut the door and off I stocked down the street. In a short period of time I found myself in front of a diner. I don't exactly like people but I decided to go in for a short time. I opened the door to here the chime of the bells on the door. I stood to wait to be seated. I looked to the counter to see a waiter  acknowledge me and walk over.  
  "Hello,I'm Jeane I'll sit you down and I'll send a waiter right over." I nodded as she walked me to an empty booth. I sat down. I started to wish I had brought something to read. Jeane walked off. I fidgeted with my hands since I had nothing to do. I looked around the room at all the people faces. Until my eyes spotted that one of those faces were coming toward me. Blinked and realized this must be the waiter. He was short with dark hair and brown eyes that seemed different than the ones I've seen. Hey smiled at me which I couldn't tell was fake or real ether way it was quit nice.  
"Hey I'm Johnny, I'll be your waiter this evening." He said. The only response i could think of was nodding. He smiled then handed me my menu. "Don't take to long". He called. I looked down at my menu in search of something that was not meat. I found what I liked. I searched for the waiter which I now knew as Johnny. He was at another table with a group of boys. Two of which I recognized. Their names were Andy and Mike. Mike could be clearly heard of the sound of the soft music playing through the building. Andy laughed at something he had said and smiled. Johnny scribbled a few notes down then fled to the safety of the counter. I looked down realizing he is probably busy and that it might be awhile. I was interrupted by an audible "mHM" I looked up pushing up my glasses. Johnny was standing there with his notepad out.  
  "You ready to order?" He said with a questioning voice. I cleared my throat.  
  "Um-yes. Sorry I'll have #13" I said pointing at my Menu. He nodded writing it down.  
  "Be back in a gif love" he said giving me a wink then walked back to his normal spot at the counter. As to not blush  I looked out the window by my table. I'm sure he is just being nice and doesn't mean anything by it. He probably says it to all of the people who come here. I searched my pocket to find the book I had been reading to occupy myself. As I waited my mind would drift to Johnny.  
  Soon my food was brought to my table. Johnny set the plate on the table.  
  "Is that all?"he asked. I nodded.  
  "Yeah I believe so, thank you" he smiled then walked off. This diner idea seemed to have been a good idea.  
  I finally finished eating the small thing I ordered. I continued to read my book. A hand came down and picked up my plate. I looked up from the book to make eye contact with him. Before turning around to grabe my check he turned and asked.  
  "What kind of music do you listen to?" I thought for a moment.  
"Well I like the New York Dolls" he nodded then smiled.  
  "Well that's it. I guess I have no choice." He said with a strange tone. I was confused. He came back with my check. As he handed it to me he gave me a wink. Then went to another table. I picked up the check to notice a piece of paper was under it. It had a number on it. Below it it read.  
Give me a call pretty boy  
              - Johnny

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
If you liked this please comment below! I plan to write more!! See you soon my loves!!!


	2. The Phone Call

  Yay another chapter!!! Please enjoy!!!  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Moz POV :

It had been five days since my trip to the diner. I had been pondering on calling Johnny. The number sat in the back pocket of my pants.  It waited to be used. I sat up from my bed and reached for the phone on my bedside table. Here goes nothing. I picked up the phone receiver  and placed it between my ear and my shoulder so I could dial with my hands. My hands shook for each number I spun. Finally it started ring. I felt nervous. I was never really good with people. Not that I really wanted to.   
"Hello?" The other line says. I sit up.   
"Hi, uh this is the guy from the diner" I try to sound like a normal human.   
"Ahhhh I see you're the pretty one with blue eyes." I felt a little embarrassed. "You took your time calling" there was a soft laugh heard.   
"Yeah sorry about that." I felt guilt now.   
"It's fine I'm just messing with you" another laugh. It was I nice laugh.   
  "So pretty boy I don't think I got your name?" He said questioningly.  
"It's-it's Steven" he paused taking in the name.   
"Hmmm got anything else?" He said. I nodded to myself. Fixing my glasses I spoke into the phone.   
"...Morrissey." I spit out. A pause.   
"Morrissey. Well Moz looks like I'm going to have to see you soon so you and I can properly talk." I couldn't help but smile. This was crazy. Johnny must be joking.   
"Are you sure?" I asked trying not to sound to excited but more of concerned.   
"Of course! You can come and keep me company while I deal with the ninnies at the diner." My heart was racing uncontrollably.   
" I'd like that a lot." I said feeling the happiness run through me.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Sorry for such a short chapter!!!! I hope to make the next one longer!!!


	3. Pretty boy

I walked into the diner with rosy cheeks from the cold winds out side. I took off my jacket and placed it on the hooks of the entryway of the establishment. I pushed my glasses up in search of Johnny. Out of the mess of people rushing from table to table I spotted the dark quiffed hair and green eyes. I stood waiting for him to be free for a moment. I never truly realized how short he was till now. Not that it was bad. I liked it. I could see the group of boys from the other day sitting in "their" booth as it seemed. My eyes were caught in the rush when I felt a soft hand on my arm. I looked over to see the lovely Johnny. Not that I could ever say that to his face. I would probably get a punch in the face. I'm sure he is not in to guys. But god if he was. I found myself staring.   
"Hey Moz! You alright?" I blinked comprehending what was happening.   
"Yeah sorry was just in thought." I said pushing up my glasses.   
"So you came!" He said happily. He gave me a warm smile that felt real.   
"Yes." I nodded." You did ask me to". I said in a semi serious tone.   
"Well yeah, I just thought, I thought you would be busy or something..." he trailed off. I felt my face heat up.  
"I'm not usually busy." I said trying to not look awkward. He smiled.   
"So why don't you sit at the counter so you and I can talk." He said giving me wink and walking behind the counter. I followed in suit and sat on a stole.  I looked around the diner which seemed to not have a lot of people yet.   
  "Where is every body?" I asked turning to Johnny. He was drying a glass.   
  "Oh they don't usually come to later when most of them are off work." He said. I nodded. "Don't worry soon this place will be hopping." I smiled. I wasn't looking forward to the people coming because I know Johnny would be busy with them.   
  It must have been an hour of talking with Johnny when I heard the sound of tiers on pavement and the sounds of car engines. Johnny smiled seeming to understand what that meant.   
  "Here comes the fun." He smirked with a devilish grin. The sound of belles indicated the door being opened. My looped around to see what it could possibly be. A man with Dark hair and dark eyes walked in.( not to mention his outstanding ears). In pursuit a blond with greeny-brown eyes and to other guys followed. They sat down at a table nearest to the jukebox.  
It was Mike and Andy who always seemed to be together. Mike leaned over and said something to Andy. Andy stood up and walked to the juke box. The sound of the Beatles rang through out the diner.   
Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout (Twist and shout)  
C'mon C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, baby, now (Come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)

People started to come into the door and talk and dance and eat in a mass. I looked to Johnny who looked like he was having the time of his life. His head bobbed to the rhythm of the beat. I couldn't help but stare. He looked to me.   
"Do you dance?" He said questioningly.   
"Not really, I don't really dance." He smiled.   
"You can't be that bad. Fancy dancing with me?" I didn't know how to answer. I felt me mouth open with no words coming out. Johnny walked around to me grabbed my arm and pulled me to dance. Not quite knowing how to dance I sort of shuffled. Johnny seeing this did the same. (If you need to properly picture this watch the video of Johnny and Moz dancing during barbarism begins at home) he circled me with a huge smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh.  
You know you twist your little girl (Twist, little girl)  
You know you twist so fine (Twist so fine)  
Come on and twist a little closer, now (Twist a little closer)  
And let me know that you're mine (Let me know you're mine)  
The room was filled with moving bodies even Mike's gang danced. Mike stayed a good inch from Andy. They were practically on each other. I seemed to be the only one who noticed Mike steal a kiss. As the song came to an end I felt me hand be grabbed and my face was given a little peck on the cheek. When I turned to the person it was Johnny with a very amused face. He laughed as he pulled me back to are spot before hand. He went be hind the counter smiling and laughing.   
"That's the most fun I've had a while." I smiled. I said to my self in a hushed voice.   
"Me too." Johnny put a pen behind his ear then picked up a pad of paper.   
"I have to go take some orders, will you be fine here?" He said in a semi worried tone. I nodded.   
"I'll be fine. Don't worry I'm sure I'll find something to do." He smiled.  
"Okay I'll be back soon." He walked off to tables. I rubbed my cheek where he had kissed me. It really did happen. I don't think he meant it to be something you should put much thought to. Johnny, sadly I must admit is most likely into girls. I'm sure he has some really pretty girl. My stomach hurt at the thought. I turned to look around at Mike's table. Andy was absent so it was Mike and the other two. Mike looked over. The eye contact was uncomfortable so I turned away. I heard laughter from the table. Great now they probably think I'm up to something. I looked in the other direction in the hopes of finding Johnny. I spotted him at a table leaning over. At the table sat a girl with dark hair and a pretty face. They were talking and laughing. It to see Johnny laugh like that. I longed to have Johnny smile at me like that. An hour past on waiting for Johnny to come back. I leaned over the counter.   
  "Hey Jeane?" I asked the women. She turned around holding to drinks. "Can you tell Johnny that I headed home? If he asks why just say something came up?" She gave me a questioning look then smiled again.   
  "You got it sugar." I walked to the door and grabbed my coat. As I waked into the night I could still hear the sound of distant music from the diner.


	4. A rainy day like any other

For an entire week I received calls from Johnny. I never answered. I just listened to voice mail. I knew I should pick up but I just couldn't. He always called at the same hour. Which presumed was the time he got off work. It  was getting to the point of thinking about unplugging the phone cord. I walked down stairs and greeted my mother. As I walked past the phone it rang. Dread filled my mind. I looked to the clock. It wasn't the time Johnny usually called. Must be someone else. I picked up the phone receiver.   
  "Hello?" I spoke in a curious tone.   
  "Oh thank god you picked up! I thought something happened to you! I was so confused of why you left! Bloody Jeane told me you wee going home! Did I do something wrong?! Why haven't you picked up the phone?! I was really scared Moz!" It was Johnny. God it was Johnny. Words would not come out of my mouth. "Moz?!" I cleared my throat.   
  "Yes, hi, I'm here. I'm sorry for not picking up...I was just needing some time I guess..."I scratched the back of my neck. That was a lie.   
  "You couldn't have just said that?! Jesus Moz I was so worried..." it almost sounded like he was crying. Why would he be crying over such a silly thing?!   
  "Johnny are you crying?! I'm sorry please don't cry!!" I say.   
  "I'm...I'm fine Moz. I just...hold on I have to go." Then the phone hung up.  
  "Johnny?! Johnny!!" I shouted to the silence. Fuck! I need to see him, and talk to him. Shit, why did I fucking leave?!  
   An hour passed. I lay on the couch. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hard knocking. I sprung up to open the door. I was greeted my a soaking wet Johnny Marr.   
  "Johnny?! Why are you wet?! And more important why are you here?" He walked in and hugged me.   
  "It's raining" was his only reply as he hugged me. His face buried in my shirt.   
  "He let's get you up stairs and dry you off okay?" I said pulling him a bit from my to look at him. He nodded. I led him upstairs. Opening the door to my room I pointed to my bed. "You can go sit there." He nodded then sat down. I came back into the room with a towel. "Here." I said offering it to him. No response. "Fine I'll do it but can you please explain why you came here in the pouring rain?" I dried his hair first. Despite the rain he still smelled nice. "Hey lift your head." He tilted his head up. He had sad eyes. "Here let my dry your face." I rubbed his face gently.   
"I had wanted to see you." His voice wavered. I cupped his cheek.   
"And it couldn't have waited for the rain to stop?" He looked down. I stood up and walked to my dresser. "Here you can borrow one of my shirts so at least your not shivering" I would have lent him pants but I'm not sure they'd fit. He stripped of his soggy shirt.   
  "Where do you want this?" He said. I looked around.   
  "I'll just...put it on the shower line." I too it and walked into the bathroom to hang it.   
"Could you explain why you ditched me?" He said in a low tone. Fear went through my body. I can't tell him why. He'd probably think I was disgusting.  
"I told you, I had something to do." A lie. He looked like he didn't believe me.   
"And that means you don't answer my calls for a week?" I looked down at my feet. I felt warm on my hand. Johnny was holding my hands so our fingers interlocked.   
  "Can you trust me that it was just for selfish reasons and just forget about it?" I asked in a pleading tone. He looked up at me.   
  "Alright. But please answer next time?" I nodded. I sat down next to him. Our hands were still together. I decided to ask the question I didn't want to ask.   
  "Johnny..." he turned to me. "Who was that girl at the diner?" He looked confused then it looked as if the thought hit him hard.   
  "Ohhh that was Angie, she's my girlfriend." He said flatly with out barring an eye lash. The thought I knew would come true that stayed in my head the entire week.   
  "Oh...she seemed nice..."she really did. She made Johnny laugh and smile. They looked perfect. He smiled.   
  "Yeah, she is." His face looked like it lit up. As much as I loved seeing that face it still hurt. He laid back so his legs dangled off the side of the bed. I laid next to him. I looked down to our hands. I with I could have photographed us. He looked amazing.   
  "He Johnny? You can stay here tonight if you like." He nodded.   
  "Alright, it's raining so seems about right." I sat up I'll go get on some pajamas." I turned round and he turned round to put them on. What he turned round to was Johnny. But instead of normally Johnny it was Johnny only wearing my shirt and and his underwear. My face heated up. "What?" "Nothing!" I said a bit to quickly. He shrugged then got onto the one side of the bed. I walked to the light and turned it off. I slowly made my way back to my bed trying not to trip on anything. Once there I crawled in next to Johnny.   
"Hey." He said giggling.  
  "Hey." I said adjusting myself as I got comfortable. Johnny started talking about all the stuff that happened at the Diner. As he talked the image of Johnny while the lights were still on crept into my mind. Crap.   
  "Moz are you okay? You've been really quiet" he said turning over. As he did his leg bumped a certain spot which was betraying me. "Oh..." I felt a wave of dread fall over me. Johnny rolled back. "Sorry Moz." He said chuckling. He went into a fit of laughter.   
  "Johnny why are you laughing?!" I said.   
  "I'm sorry Moz-I can't- stop" he said in between laughs. I felt embarrassed. He finally stopped. "Any way Moz I'm going to hit the hay." He said snuggle his pillow.   
  "Alright, good night." I said burning my face in the covers.   
  "Good night pretty boy." He said as we both drifted off to sleep.


	5. I want a boy for my Birthday

  I woke up to the weight of warmth on my chest. My eyes fluttered open. In my haze of vision I saw dark hair. I looked down at the body that was attached to the hair. It was Johnny with his arms wrapped around my chest and his legs tangled with mine. To my astonishment I was too holding him closely to my chest. His face held a smile.  I wanted to kiss him. I was worried he would wake and see me so I just stayed there and stared at his beautiful face. His eyes started to flutter open. His gaze rested on my chest. Crap he looked really pretty. He didn't move. He just laid there. I didn't want to move. As soon as I thought that he rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I looked up to catch a sight of him. I rubbed my eyes trying to wake myself up from this amazing dream. I sat up lazily. Johnny walked out with his clothes on with bed head. First word that came to mind was hot. I pushed my self out of bed and got dressed. Johnny turned to me.   
  "Got anything so I can control this?" He gestured to his hair.   
  "Bathroom" he nodded. Suddenly I heard a sound coming from the bathroom. At first it sounded like distant humming. As I moved slowly closer to the door I realized in fact there were words behind the soft hums. 

"I want a boy for my birthday  
That's what I've been dreaming of  
I won't have a happy birthday  
Without a boy to love~" He sang softly. My heart sped up.   
  "I want a boy for my birthday  
That's the present that I need the most  
Just a boy for my birthday  
One who'll love to hold me close  
Doesn't matter if he's short or tall  
Just as long as he gives his all  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I want a boy to love~" Creak! My hand accidentally pushed the door! Crap!!! I quickly walked down stairs. I made my way to the living. I hurried to occupy my hands. I grabbed a book and sat down. I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the steps. Nervousness filled my body. Johnny walked in.   
  "Were you just up stairs?" He asked. I looked up. Thank god he didn't see me.   
  "No, I've been down here." He said trying to steady my voice. He nodded.   
"Could have sworn I heard foot steps. Well whatever." He sat down. "Thank you for letting me stay here last night." He said nugging me with his shoulder.   
"Yeah of course." I put the book down. Johnny leaned back putting his arms behind his head. My blue irises followed him trying to take in the image of him being in my house.   
"So you got anything planned for today?" He said with a grin. I honestly didn't other than staying in the house.   
"No, why?" He smiled at my reply.   
"Good, because then we can have a date." He said standing up.   
"Uh what?!" I said quickly, Standing up too.   
"Obviously not a real date! I'm not gay! Jesus Moz." He said grabbing his jacket. My cheeks got hot.   
"I know that." I grabbed my coat and followed Johnny out the door.


	6. Jealousy

  The moist air hit my face as we walked the streets. Johnny's face held a smile. His sun glasses hid his eyes. The things Johnny said to me before we left played through my mind.   
I'm not gay  
  It accrued to me I had no idea where we are going.   
  "Johnny where are we going?" He shrugged   
"Not sure you wanna stop at the clothing store?" He said looking up at me. I adjusted my glasses.   
  "Sure, why not." I smiled. We walked down the street to the clothing store which pretty much everyone knew. It wasn't that great but it was the best we had. We walked through the door to be welcomed by the chimes. Johnny walked around the racks humming to himself. This man will be the death of me.   
  "Hey Johnny!" A women's voice called out. He and I turned around to find where the voice came from. My eyes landed on a familiar face.   
  "Angie!" Johnny said making his way over. Oh...Angie. Time to put on a fake smile. I followed after Johnny who was already talking to Angie. I stood next to Johnny not sure what to say. Angie was still giggle at something he must have said. Johnny put his hand on my shoulder.   
  "Oh Angie! This is my friend Moz I was talking to you about!" He said with a smile I was greeted by the sting of a slap on my face.   
  "That's what you get for making Johnny cry asshole!!!" What the hell just happened.   
  "Angie what was that for?!" Johnny shouted. She looked to him.   
"I'm just trying to make this guy never hurt you again." She spat. He pulled me down to look at my face.   
"Are you alright Moz?" I nodded. "Angie could you please apologize?" She rolled her eyes.   
"Fine" she turned to me. "I'm sorry for hitting you. Just trying to protect my man. Never know who's going to be breaking his heart or steal him away."  
  she said with a laugh. I didn't know if she was being serious or not so I laughed a little.   
  "Don't be so tense I'm just joking with you" she said while playfully hitting my arm. I nodded trying to hold a smile. Johnny turned to me.   
  "Well I'll be right back I'm just going to pop in next door, since you guys seem fine I'll leave you to give Angie company." He placed a hand on my shoulder.   
  "Alright." I gave him a reassuring smile.   
  "Alright! I'll bright back!" He walked out of the door with a chime. My gaze lingered as Johnny's figure could not be seen through the store window.   
  "So do you get all the boys by making them spend a week of calling you?" She said with a grin going behind the counter.   
"What?" What is that supposed to mean?!  
"Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I see the way you look at him. As if he is already yours." She gestured at me. "I know what you are. And I'm not afraid to expose you." Oh god she found out?! What will she do?! What if she says something to Johnny!!! I went to open my mouth to protest but was interrupted.   
"But for now don't worry I won't say anything. Just as long as you lay off of him. Just friends, got it?!" She said making a forced smile. I nodded.   
"Yes of course, thank you." I looked to the window. Johnny was in sight, now walking through the door.   
  "Hey sorry if it took my long." He said strutting over. "Did I miss anything?" He said smile at us both. I looked to Angie then back to Jonny.   
"No, we were just talking." I said trying not to sound suspicious. He nodded.   
"Okay well Angie, Moz and I are going to head out now but it was nice seeing you." He leaned in and hugged and kissed Angie.   
"Alright bye Angie." He lead the way out the shop and back on the street. "Where to now?" He said his arm brushing against me. I was about to suggest something when I was interrupted by loud laughter my eyes darted to the noise. In a short alley near a convenient store sat Mike, Andy and there gang. Andy's gaze rested on Mike while Milke spoke to one of the other guys. Johnny waved. "Hey Andy!Mike!" Their attention was caught. When they realized it was their faces softened.   
"Hey Johnny!" Andy called. Giving him a huge smile. Johnny led Mozza over by his sleeve obviously wanting to talk. As much as I believe that Johnny's friends are wonderful people I was not looking forward to talking to people or possibly getting the shot beaten out of me because I didn't pick up a phone. I tried to make eye contact with the floor as much as possible. Once the got into reach Johnny and Andy pulled each other in a hug.  
"I see you guys are hanging here again? Don't you guys do anything else other than occupying yourselves here and at the diner?" Johnny asked with a laugh. Andy laughed.   
"We move around sometimes." He laughed. Trying to contain themselves. Mike smiled in Andy's direction. "Oh Johnny, this is our new friend Craig Gannon!" He said pointing to one of the other two boys.   
  "Oh I think I saw you the other day at the diner. Names Johnny Marr." He said extending his hand. Craig smiled grinned.   
  "Nice to meet you." He shook Johnny's hand.   
  "Oh!" Johnny seemed to remember something. "Andy this is my friend Morrissey!" He said putting his hand on my shoulder. Andy's gaze went from Johnny to me.   
  "I see... well nice to meet you. I think I remember your face a little." He said going from a blank face to a twinkling grin. I was glad to not be harassed. I wonder if Johnny knew about Mike and Andy.   
  "Well it was nice seeing you we are going to head back to mozs's now. Bye!" Johnny waved and walked with me back to my house.


	7. Sleep Over

Johnny and I went back and listened to some of my records. For the next week and a half I would go visit Johnny at work or he would come to my house.  
  Johnny and I lay on my bed as a record played while Johnny's cigaret smoke drifted through the air.  
  "Hey Moz?" Johnny said laying on my stomach as I stretched out.  
  "Yes?" I said looking at the ceiling.  
  "You and I should have a proper  sleep over" he said to the room filled with music and smoke  
  "A sleep over?" I looked down to him. He made I contact with me.  
  "Yeah! You know like we hang out and I sleep over. But like proper one and not just because it raining outside." He said smiling. I thought about it.  
  "...Alright." He sprang up like a cork out of a wine bottle.  He grabbed my hand.  
  "Okay how about tomorrow? After my shift?" He said. I swore I saw stars in his eyes.  
  "Seems about right. We can watch a James Dean movie." He smiled.  
"Speaking of,I've been meaning to talk to you about that." He said pointing to the cut out of James Dean.  
"Oh yes,well... I don't even know how to explain."  
"Well I gotta head out, I have a late shift tonight. See you tomorrow." he walked to the door and before walking out gave me a wink. I sat up and looked out the window and opened it a crack to let some air in. I sighed to my self. Hopefully this won't be as bad as the last time he slept over. And hopefully my body won't betray me. I payed back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Here goes nothing. 

The Next Day~

I ran around the house trying to pick up what dishes I had around to make the house not seem a mess. I was interrupted by a knocking on the door. My heart beat sped up. I walked to the door trying to adjust myself. I breathed in. Here we go. Time to act semi decent. I opened the door.  
"Hey Morrissey." I was greeted by Johnny with a bouquet of gladiolus.  
"Flowers?" I pointed to them questioningly. He looked to them.  
"Ah well, the other day you said how much you love them so I just thought, why not?" He smiled. His eyes covered by his glasses. He handed me the flowers, then followed me inside.  
  "So what do you want to do?" I said looking to Johnny as we walked up the stairs. He took his glasses off and placed them in his pocket.  
  "How about a film?" He said smiling.  
"Sound good." I smiled back.  
Johnny laid on my bed with his head at the end of the bed and laying on his stomach while I picked out a movie.  
"This good?" I said holding up Rebel without a cause. He nodded.  
"Looks good." I put it on then hopped on the bed next to Johnny. He bumped my playfully then relaxed.  
In no time we got to part whereJames gets his car tire popped. Johnny turned to me.  
"I don't see what you see in that guy." He laughed. I already knew that Johnny in fact like James Dean, but not as much as me.  
"You don't think he is attractive young man?" I said raising my eyebrows.  
"You sound like a mom." He said laughing. "Plus he is a guy." He laughed again. Despite what he said I couldn't stop staring at him. He looked to me and our eyes met. "Morrissey?" He said in a worried voice.  
"Yes?" My eyes went to his lips then back to his eyes.  
"Um going to do something stupid, if you don't like it or I don't can we pretended it never happened?" His eyes looked scared. I nodded.  
"U-uh okay." He leaned in and... kissed me. I could believe it. I was snogging Johnny. He pulled away and blinked. His face held an expression someone would have at a horror scene.  
"I'm sorry Moz. Please don't be mad I'm going to leave." He stood up and walked toward the door. What?! What on earth is he talking about?! Why would I be mad?!  
"Johnny wait! Where are you going?! I'm not mad at you!" I grabbed his arm. He spun round and pinned me to the wall holding up a fist. "If you're going to hit me do it." I said. My wrist hurt from Johnny's grip. He looked confused. His eyes stared to water.  
"Damn-damnit Moz." He cried leaning against my chest. He let go of my arm which I used to hug him. Johnny looked up his eyes were red and wet. I didn't know what to do. "What are you doing to me head?" He laughed lightly and short. Then looked up again. He grabbed my shirt, in doing so bring me down with smashing our lips together. I'm that moment we became a hot mess of grabbing at each other as if trying to hold on for dear life and kissing. I was pushed on to the bed then met by Johnny's lips again. Not knowing where to put my hands a held on to the front of his shirt.  
Finally we pulled apart gasping for air. He looked me in the eye.  
"Uh... we should um... probably finish that movie." He said not breaking his gaze I nodded.  
"Right ...yeah." I sat up as Johnny got off of my and laid back down in his position before hand when we were watching the film. I laid next to him. As the movie was coming close to the end I looked over to Johnny his eyes were closed. He must have fallen asleep. I round over on to my back so I faced the ceiling. I drifted off singing to my self

Please don't cry  
For the ghost and the storm outside  
Will not invade this sacred shrine  
Nor infiltrate your mind  
My life down I shall lie  
If the bogey-man should try  
To play tricks on your sacred mind  
To tease, torment, and tantalize  
Wavering shadows loom  
A piano plays in an empty room  
There'll be blood on the cleaver tonight  
And when darkness lifts and the room is bright  
I'll still be by your side  
For you are all that matters  
And I'll love you to till the day I die  
There never need be longing in your eyes  
As long as the hand that rocks the cradle is mine  
Ceiling shadows shimmy by  
And when the wardrobe towers like a beast of prey  
There's sadness in your beautiful eyes  
Oh, your untouched, unsoiled, wondrous eyes  
My life down I shall lie  
Should restless spirits try  
To play tricks on your sacred mind  
I once had a child, and it saved my life  
And I never even asked his name  
I just looked into his wondrous eyes  
And said : "never never never again"  
And all too soon I did return  
Just like a moth to a flame  
So rattle my bones all over the stones  
I'm only a beggar-man whom nobody owns  
Oh, see how words as old as sin  
Fit me like a glove  
I'm here and here I'll stay  
Together we lie, together we pray  
There never need be longing in your eyes  
As long as the hand that rocks the cradle is mine  
As long as the hand that rocks the cradle is mine  
Mine  
Climb up on my knee, sonny boy  
Although you're only three, sonny boy  
You're - you're mine  
And your mother she just never knew  
Oh, your mother...  
As long...as long...as long  
I did my best for her  
I did my best for her  
As long...as long...as long as...as long  
I did my best for her  
I did my best for her  
Oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I hope you liked this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Thank for reading this far and I will. Be writing the next chapter soon!


	8. The pain of others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a short chapter and the next one will be too.

  Pov Johnny Marr:

  Last night I dreamt that I was sitting on a huge record on a turntable. Across from me was Andy. He stood with a black expression. To my far right was Angie. She was smiling she seemed to glow. I turned to my left and saw Moz. His blue eyes gazed in the distance. I looked to Andy. "Andy, what's going on?" I shouted across to him.   
"Choose." He plainly said.   
  "What do you mean choose?!" What the hell was going on?!   
  "You have to choose. Left or Right?" He pointed to Moz And Angie.   
  "What happens to the other when I choose?" I asked. My voice wavered. I clenched my fists. I looked to Angie then to Moz.   
  "Okay..." I looked up to Andy. "I choose-"


	9. Tears of love

Pov: Morrissey  
  

   The body next to my shifted drawing me from sleep. I opened my eyes to see Johnny... crying? But wait! He was asleep?! I shook Johnny lightly. "Johnny?" I shook him again.  
  "Huhhh???" He sat with sleepy eyes.   
  "Are you alright? You've been crying in your sleep." I said wiping a tear away. He touched his face.   
  "Oh..." he looked down. I sighed.   
  "Last night... I dreamt, that somebody loved me." He turned to me. His eyes were filled with tears.   
  "Moz... I-" he looked so sad. His beautiful brown eyes seemed tired. I opened my mouth to say something. "Moz I have to go!" He interrupted, sitting up. He "fixed" his hair as he got off the bed.   
  "What? Why?!" I stood up too. He made his way to the door.   
  "I-I just have to." He turned and took my hand. "I'll be back... it's just... I have to go now." He tired a fake smile to make me feel better.   
  "Alright..." he smiled. This time I think it was real.   
  "Thank you." Then He turned ad left. I stood there. I just stood as I heard the door slam. What have I done?! Did I do something wrong?! I looked at my hand. I could still feel the ghost of his hand on mine. I looked up to the door. Fuck, I need some tea.


	10. A punch to the face

    Six weeks had past since the last time I saw Johnny. Every other day I would stop in at the diner to see if he was there. He never was. Jeane said he hadn't come in in a while. The last time he did was five weeks ago. She said he ran in talking nonsense and making a mess of things as he worked.   
   I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I seemed to be going for more walks recently. As I walked I saw two familiar figures. As I drew near I realized it was Andy and Mike. I waved at them. I caught Andy's attention. His usual happy face turned sour. He started to walk fast towards me the other guys, he was with following in suit. He raised his fist which I assumed was to punch me. I covered my face with my arms.   
  "Andy stop! Wait a moment." I heard Mike's voice. I uncovered my face. Mike was holding Andy's arms. He whispered calming words. Andy turned to me.   
  "I'm sorry Moz, I didn't mean it. I just... I just saw you and my mind went to a horrible state." I nodded, trying to get a grip on the situation.   
  "Did-did you and Johnny get in a fight? We haven't seen him for awhile. Angie hasn't even seen him. He won't even pick up the phone."  
Andy looked as if he would melt into tears. I shook my head.   
  "I'm sorry, I haven't seen him ether. I'm not sure what happened. Well I do but this is not what I excepted." I pushed up my glasses. Andy looked confused. So did Mike which I was not surprised about.   
"What happened?!" Andy gripped to Mike's jacket sleeve.   
  "I want to tell you but, I won't do this to Johnny." Andy clung  to Mike for dear life.   
  "Morrissey, please...please tell me." I looked down to the ground.   
  "Okay..." my voice felt like it didn't belong to me. "Johnny and I-Johnny and I we... We kissed." I looked to Andy waiting for their reaction. Their faces were filled with shock.   
"Really?!" Andy turned to Mike. "Jesus Christ..." he looked to the ground. Do they not believe me?  
"Do you know where he might be?!" I said my voice shaking. "Please I have to see him." Mike stepped in.   
"If he is any where, he's probably in his flat." I thanked them then raced off.


	11. Knocking on a Door

I walked up to the door that I was given the address for. The place look nice from the outside. Birds chirped behind me in tress that were partly seen from other houses yards.   
"Looks like this is it." I hesitated knocking. 'Just got to get it over with' I told myself. I heard shuffling from inside. I looked to the door knob. It jiggled as a hand grabbed it on the other side. Crap what do I say?! I didn't even think of that!  
"Sorry it took me so long I had to-" I was met by a very tired looking Johnny. "Oh... hey Moz." He looked to the ground I searched his face for some sort of evidence of why I hadn't seen him. He finally looked my in the eyes. His brown eyes seemed sad. All I could manage was,  
  "Can I come in?" Johnny nodded. Stepping aside to let Me in . The smell of cigarette smoke and tea hit my nose.  Johnny lead me into the living room were there was a mess of letters on an arm chair and smoke still floating in the air.   
  " 'Can sit down here." Johnny pointed to the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?" He said as he made his way to the kitchen.   
  "I'll just have tea." I called to him. I looked around the room. Johnny came back in holding two cups.   
  "Here you are." He handed me it while sitting next to me.   
  "T-thank you." I smiled trying not to sound nervous. Why is he acting so normal?!   
  "So Mozza, you wanted to talk?" He looked to me. How am I going to say this with out sounding like a dick?   
  "I...I was just worried. You haven't answered your phone. No ones seen you..." I looked into his eyes. All I could think was he hated me because of what happened. The kiss.   
  "I know, I know. I'm truly sorry." he took my hand. He stared back at me with his dark eyes. "I will tell you why when the time comes. I think you know what I'm talking about." I nodded. I certainly did. I looked down to our hands.   
  "Have you talked to Angie yet?" His hand tightened on mine.   
" No I haven't, I should..." seemed to space out as he looked to the telephone. He looked back at me. His eyes seemed to lower to what almost seemed like my lips.   
  "Uh, Johnny did... you leave because...we... you know." His face flushed. His hands fumbled.   
"No-no it wasn't because of that." He stood up. "Is it alright if I play record?" He said turning to me. I nodded my head to signify I was fine with it . He went to his shelf and pulled out a New Order record. After putting it on he came back and sat next to me. Bizarre love triangle began to play. "Moz, would you dance with me?" He stood up again and held out his hand. I nodded standing up and taking his hand. He put my other hand on his shoulder. "I'll lead." He smiled. My cheeks felt hot. His hand then went to my waist. I pulled us close together as we swayed and awkwardly twirled around the room often accidentally bumping into things. We would just laugh ignore the world around us. I stared into Johnny's dark brown eyes as he looked at me.   
"May seem a bit strange to say this but Johnny, you are very Handsome." He smiled while tightening his grip on my waist.   
"Thanks pretty boy." He said with a wispy laugh. Johnny some how seemed distant yet like he was trying his best to be right here and no where else.   
  "Uh, Johnny are you sure your okay with this? I mean... you have Angie. You don't need to be dancing with a boy in your house." I laughed trying to be light hearted.   
  "I don't really know right now. I'm confused. But until things get figured out up here" he pointed to his head. "I want us to still be friends." I nodded. He leaned his head on my shoulder. We swayed a bit as the song ended. The warmth between us spreading. I could hear him humming something that was not the song. It was more of something he thought of in his head. "Hey Moz can I show you something?" He said looking up at me with excitement. The light from the window behind the couch shined on his face.    
"Yeah of course. " He took my hand and lead me upstairs. He lead me into what I guessed to be his room. Johnny let go and walked over to a guitar sitting on a stand.   
  "Okay so I've been sort of working on something that I thought I should show you." He sat on his bed taking out a piece of paper and handing it to me. "Here sit next to me." He patted the bed. I sat down looking over the paper. It was filled with lyrics. I looked into his dark eyes. His pupils were large and filled with amusement.   
  "What is this?" I said as I pulled my eyes away from his.   
  "Its lyrics obviously." He laughed. "I wanted to show you the song I have been working on." He smiled. His hands quickly moved as he played the guitar. And then I heard it.   
  "Take me out tonight~" Was that... coming from Johnny. My eyes must be deceiving me.   
" where there's music and there's people who are young and alive."  His eyes were closed as he strummed.   
"Driving in your car I never never want go home because I haven't got one,anymore~" His eyes fluttered open and his eyes stared into mine. He moved over the words easily. To distract my self I looked at the lyrics in the sheet of paper. He bumped me. "Morrissey you sing the next verse." I looked down to the paper.   
  "Take me out tonight   
Because I want to see people   
And I want to see light

Driving in your car   
Oh, please dont drop me home   
Because its not my home, its their home   
And Im welcome no more~"  Johnny's face was filled with happiness. His smile was big. "Okay now together." My face began to get hot.   
  "And if a double-decker bus   
Crashes into us   
To die by your side   
Is such a heavenly way to die

And if a ten-ton truck   
Kills the both of us   
To die by your side   
Well, the pleasure, the privilege is mine~" before I knew it we were both leaning in slowly. Our lips meet. Johnny put the guitar aside and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck while one of his hands were on my waist and the other in my hair. We pulled apart for air. Johnny gave me a quick kiss on the side of my mouth. "Looks like I know where I can get free guitar lessons." I smiled as he kissed my neck. At this point I didn't care if he left marks.   
  "You bet~" Johnny said coming back up and kissing me again. This time it was rough. Cigarette smoke and sweetness filled my mind. Johnny let out a soft moan. "Moz~" I leaned back taking in what Johnny looked like right now. Simply Beautiful.   
  "Um. So... the song was really good." I said meaningfully. He nodded.   
  "Thank you.We should sing together more often." He let out a laugh. The sun still shined on him. Maybe now that I've come to see him. He won't hide in here any more.   
  "Johnny, do you think you'll finally join society?" I smirked.   
  "Maybe just for awhile pretty boy".  He winked. That's all I needed to here.


	12. Dance of the Fools

Johnny finally came back to work at the diner. Our usual routine falling back into place. The only difference now was Angie started coming to the diner more often. Along with that Andy and Mike's gang got a few more faces. Andy was good with making friends. I sat with them whenever Johnny was busy. Andy would always greet me with a smile that he would quickly tuck away out of embarrassment.   
Today was an especially rainy day. I sat next to Craig and Steven(Street). Dale Hibbert was an interesting fellow. He was new to the gang. Mike liked to mess with him. He was sat on the other side of Steven. It was cramped sitting arrangement. Mike and Andy sat close together on the other side. The sun that shined through the diner window lit up our faces making while Andy's hair glowed like a halo.   
"Hello mates." Johnny said as he made his way to our table. He looked to me and winked. I looked down to the Formica table top. My face had heated up and I didn't need to hear the the gang would say about it. Everyone's looked over at Johnny in excitement.   
"Hey Johnny!" Said Steven,his face seemed content.   
  "The guys and I were talking about maybe going for a ride. You in?" Andy asked. Johnny thought for a minute.   
  "I don't have s bike, so I don't know how that would work out." Andy nodded.   
  "What if you used mine and I rode with Mike and uh... Mozzer rode with you?" The suggestion ran through Johnny's mined. He tapped on the table as he decided. He smiled.   
  "Sure why not. How about Moz?" In the heat of the moment I agreed. Everyone made an agreed sound. The sound of vinyl squeaking ensued the group standing up. We made our way out side. The sun was just starting to set, making the world lit by a soft glow of orange.  Wind flipped my hair around.  
  "Oi! Pretty boy over here!" I turned to see Johnny on what assumed to be Andy's motorcycle. I walked over. "Hop on." Johnny said with a wink. I looked over to Mike and Andy. Mike sat in the front while Andy sat in the back hugging Mike from behind.(I early had over heard them arguing about who would drive. It looked like Mike won.)   
  "Okay." I say behind Johnny. I had to remind myself. You won't die. You won't die. It's fine don't worry. I gripped to Johnny's side. "You know how to drive this thing right?"Johnny laughed. He pushed up his sunglasses.   
  "Don't worry. I got you." He started the engine on impulse my gripped tightened. We pulled out of the parking lot. The sound of the engine filled my ears. All of the sudden loud shouts of joy were heard. I turned my head to see Andy. He had a smile on his face. He held Mike tight. Mike slowly smirked. I turned back around laughing. I put my head to Johnny's back wrapping my arms around his waist. They turned a shape corner down an alley way than stopped. I sat up.   
"What's wrong? Why did we stop?" I said looking to Johnny. Mike and Andy pulled up next to us.   
"Them." I heard Andy say. Moving his head to gesture in front of us. I looked to see a gang of guys at the other end of the alley.   
"Hey Andy, haven't see you in a while!" One of them called.  
"Liam what the fuck are you doing here!" Mike yelled across the space. The stench of garbage and piss was all around.   
"I think you fucking know why!" Andy's face grew dark.   
"Fuck off and leave us alone!" Steven shouted. Liam laughed.   
"Andy tell your girlfriends to shut up! It's time to pay up!" Andy looked to Mike desperately. "I'll ask one more time!" Gallagher said.   
"Shove it up yours Liam!" Steven yelled. He hopped off his bike. We followed in pursuit. Johnny held my hand hiding it behind his back. He whispered something to me so I could only hear.  
"Moz, listen to me. Things are about to get really hairy. I'm here for you okay. Stay right next to me unless I tell you other wise. Got it?" He asked. I struck me as to what was about to happen.   
"Alright." I said trying not to sound scared. He squeezed me hand. Liam's voice was heard louder than before.   
"Andy do you give up or do we have to fight?!" He shouted. Andy stepped forward.   
  "I guess we have to fight asshole!" Everyone was jumping off there bikes. From what I could see was some one similar looking to Liam say something to him.   
"Noel, if you don't want to fight than leave. But you won't stop me." He said to whom I guessed was Noel.   
  Before I knew it. Fists were flying at faces. The sound of angry yelling and shoes scuffing in pavement filled the air, and I. I couldn't do a anything. I stood there useless. I had lost Johnny in the crowed my eyes searched for him, then there was a gun shot. Mike's vice ripped the through the crowed.   
  "ANDY!!!" Everyone froze. I pushed through everyone to see... Mike holding. He was holding Andy. Blood went into the rain water around them. Johnny dashed over. His face messed up. Mike sat with Andy in his arms rocking him. Andy smiled and and looked him in the eyes. "Andy, Andy baby it's going to be alright. I'm right here. " he creased his cheek. Andy put his hand on Mike's.   
  "I know. I know cause I'm here with you." He coughed. Blood made it's way from his mouth.   
  "Shit Andy. I don't-I don't  know how to help."  He said. Tears rushed down his face. "Andy please,please don't leave me." Andy put his other hand on Mike's face.   
  "Mike, Mike please don't cry. Promise me you won't cry." He said a tear fell from his eye.   
  "You know I can't promise that." He said wearily smiling. Andy's eyes started to fade.   
  "I-I*cough* I love you Mike." He said. Mike smiled.   
" I love you too." Mike leaned down and kissed Andy softly. When he pulled away...Andy was gone. His eyes welled up. Johnny turned to the culprit. Liam stood there an evil smirk on his face. But something was off. Next to him stood Noel shaking as he held...a gun. Anger welled up inside me.   
  "You asshole!!!!!" Johnny yelled. His eyes were filled with tears. "You were fucking friends!" Noel's face contorted in to horror. He dropped the gun. He fell slowly to his knees. Liam's face masked the inner pain he felt. "You were one of us till you fucking ran to Hectors feet! You left us Liam! We didn't get rid of you! You brought this upon yourself!" Johnny screamed the words. The tore like knives through Liam. His eyes started to water.   
  "I had no other fucking choice Johnny!! He said-he said if I didn't join him he would hurt the lot of you!!" He looked to Mike. "I didn't want this to happen." He voice settled down. His face showed his true emotion. He pulled up Liam by his arm. "We leaving now. Sorry Johnny" his gang hopped onto their bikes and drove off.   
  Johnny fell to his knees crying. The rest of the gang stood around Mike and ..Andy. His face held a smile. Mike sobbed. I bent down next to Johnny. I rapped an arm around his shoulder. I could hear sniffs and sobs from everyone. Craig was the loudest. 

  A funeral was held for Andy. It was sunny. People I didn't even know showed up. It proved how many friends Andy truly had. Mike stood with weary eyes. They were dark. They looked like great shadows. Johnny clung to me. He wasn't wearing shades so you could see all the nights he went through with out sleep. I myself was finding it hard to keep composer. The rest of gang stood silently. Craig broke down. Steve put a friendly arm around his shoulder. I could hear him whisper.   
  "It-its going to be okay kid. It's going to be alright." He didn't sound to sure. I didn't ether. Even though we hadn't seen Hectors gang of rude  decibels, we were still worried about what will happen next.


	13. On The Road

Johnny lay beside me on the couch. His head tucked into my chest. His hands clung to my shirt. The room was silent aside for the soft and even breathes coming from Johnny.  
  "Johnny." I said. He shifted. Not looking up but to hear me.  
  "Hm?" He said softly. I looked to the phone.  
  "Have you talked to Angie?" Johnny did not move. "Johnny?" He shook his. "Johnny, she is going to think something is up. You went to me instead of her after...after what happened." Still no movement. I thought for a moment. "How about I make a deal with you?" He poked his ear out. "How about...if you call Angie you and I can... go on a road trip." I looked down at him. He turned his face to me. "What do say?" He pondered the thought for a minute.  
"A road trip?" He questioned not taking the bate.  
"Yeah a road trip. Or just a trip in general. " he nodded. He smiled and looked to me.  
"Alright. Sounds...fun." I smiled and stoked his hair.  
"Good. We both need to get out of the house." Johnny nodded. I leaned down and kissed Johnny's head. He wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  "Can't we just stay here. It's nice and warm." He nuzzled my chest.  
  Finally an hour later I got out of Johnny's grip. I made my way home. Of course only when I walk home does it ran the hardest. It was still some what sunny out so the rain looked golden. I had decided to wear my glasses today. They were blurred and foggy from the rain and mist. I finally arrived at my home. By now I hoped Johnny would be talking kindly to Angie on the Phone. His face seemed to brighten when he talked to her. I couldn't tell if he was just faking being happy or he really was. It was probably the second. Angie meant a lot to him. And I knew that well. And I know that Johnny would never leave her. And I would never want him to have to choose.  I unlocked the door to my house and walked over to the record player. I put on one of my favorites and later down on my couch. I closed my eyes. What will Angie say to Johnny? What will he say to her? My mind was swimming with thoughts. My eyes shot open from the things I pictured. I decided I need a drink of water. As I walked to the kitchen the phone rang. I walked over to it and picked up.  
  "H-Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone. I heard a familiar voice on the other end.   
  "Hey Moz, I know you were just over, but I just got off the phone with Angie. " he was silent.  
"Johnny? Johnny what did she say?" He cleared his throat.  
"Sh-she sounded happy to hear from me. I think she was just mainly concerned on how I was." He laughed. "I told her that you and I were going to take a trip and just clear our heads. But then... then she said we should bring Mike with us too. I agreed." He sighed. "I'm sorry Moz I should have talked to you but I was so nervous." He sounded like he wanted to cry.  
"Johnny! Johnny,Johnny I'm not upset with you. I think it would be nice to take Mike along with us. He needs to get out of his house too. I'm he needs the air. Angie is right." Something I wished were not true sometimes." It's fine that you were nervous I understand." I tried to sound reassuring.  
"Oh thank god! I was worried you would be upset because...well." He stopped. "Well-well I thought you would want it to just be-you and me..." my cheeks got hot. I didn't think Johnny saw it like that.  
"I-I would like -I would like for us to maybe be alone some time but...but uh... Mike! Mike needs us right now!" I said trying to change topic.  
"Yeah your right." Johnny said sounding defeated.  
"Okay then. So tomorrow then?" I said searching for an answer.  
"That's sounds great. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Moz. Good Night~" Johnny said. I wish I could stay on the phone longer but I knew I had to let him go.  
"Good Night Johnny~" we both hung up the phone. As I climbed into an empty bed. I thought about what will come tomorrow. I closed my eyes thinking about...Johnny. 

I woke up to the sound of knocking. I reached over and grabbed my glasses from my table. The room became clearer. As my feet touched the cold floor I made my way down stairs. A familiar figure stood in front of the door. I opened it.  
"Morning Mozzer!" Johnny said with a glowing smile. It seemed a bit forced but I did t mind.  
"Morning Johnny. Why don't you come inside." I gestured to the living room.  
"If you want you can sit in there. I just woke up so I'm not ready yet. I'll be down soon I said as I went up stairs to get ready.  
Third person Pov:  
Johnny made his way into the living room. He could hear Moz up stairs walking about. His eyes scanned the room that he had seen so many times. They landed on the recored player. He walked over to wear Morrissey kept his Music. He pulled out a familiar recored and placed it on the tape. Johnny made his way to sitting on the couch as the Cookies sang. 

"Sha la la la la la la la  
Sha la la sha la la  
Sha la la la la la la la  
Sha la la sha la la  
I want a boy for my birthday  
That's what I've been dreaming of  
I won't have a happy birthday  
Without a boy to love"

Johnny sang along. The sound of foot steps were heard has Morrissey came down. Johnny sat up to look at Moz. Johnny had decided in that very moment that he loved seeing Moz in his glasses. Moz awkwardly came in holding his bag.  
"I'm ready." He said pushing up his glasses. Johnny couldn't speak for a moment.  
"Um right. We have to go pick up mike and..." Johnny trailed off.  
"And?" Moz did not understand.  
"I might have also invited... Stephen. And also maybe Craig." He said with a winced pain on his face. 

Morrissey pov:  
I looked at Johnny has his face made an expression that meant ' please don't be upset'. I sighed. I walked over to him. "That's fine." I said trying for a smile. Johnny smiled.  
"Thank god. I thought you would be upset with me."  
We walked out to Johnny's car. I sat up front with him. On the way to the diner, where we planned to meet up with the rest of the gang, Johnny sang softly. 

"I won't share you, no  
I won't share you  
With the drive  
And ambition  
The zeal I feel  
This is my time~"

I leaned my head against the window enjoying the sound of his voice. I don't know how he does it. Pretends it's alright. None of what happened recently is alright. We lost a frie-we lost Andy. Andy didn't deserve to die. Not for any reason. I found out the story between Liam and Andy.  
Before Liam and Noel had left our group. It was Andy and Hectors gang. Each gang was completely different. From what I understood was Liam, Liam had walked in on Mike and Andy together. Andy asked him to not tell anyone. Liam left him and took Noel with him to join Hector. Liam convinced Hector to get in a fight with Andy. Durning the fight Hector and Andy were fighting. Hector had a knife and... he tried to killAndy. So to save Andy, Mike had to ... kill Hector. Andy was saved but Hector. After that "Hector's" gang has been after Andy ever since but now...Andy is gone.  
  I was jostled from my thoughts when I heard Johnny say. "We are here." We pulled up in front of Mike's flat. We both got out the wind waved our chairs about. As we got to the door Johnny stepped forward and knocked. The door was opened.  
"Hey guys!" It was Stephen with a grin. He turned his head "Craig!!! Johnny and Moz are here!!!" He yelled. He turned back to us opening the door all the way. "Come on in guys." We followed him in. There were foot steps coming down the hall.  
  "Hey guys." Said Craig. Mike followed behind him. He looked like shite. As they got to us,Mike leaned on the wall.  
  "Alright. Is everyone packed and ready?" Johnny said with a smile.  
  "Yep. Got everyone ready." Said Stephen. We all walked out I helped Craig carry something and popped them in the trunk. As we got in Johnny leaned forward and turned on the radio.  
  "Right lets head out!" He said trying to lighten the mood. I smiled to reassure him. We drove off not really sure where we were going.


	14. Oswestry rd.

Long stretches of hills and stone walls passed by the car window. The soft sound of the radio was the only sound heard. Once in a while Stephen would tell us all a joke. Mike seemed to be feeling better. He would laugh at the jokes. I felt a hand on mine. I looked down to see Johnny's. As I looked up to him I noticed he was smiling. But his eyes were wet with tears. I squeezed his hand tight. The usual clouds turned grey. 

 

We soon arrived at the place we planned to stay on Oswestry rd.   
"We are here!" Johnny chimed. Everyone made an approving sound.   
"Finally." Said Craig stepping out of the car once we came to a holt. The place was nice with interesting color.   
Once we got our luggage from the car we went inside. We checked in. Mike would have his room. Craig and Stephen decided to share a room. Sadly Angie made Johnny promise that he and I would not get a room together.   
"Sorry Mozza," he said patting my shoulder. The others went in their rooms. Johnny leaned in and kissed my cheek. Then went in his room. I sighed as I walked in mine. As I put my stuff down, I flopped on the bed.   
  "Yet another day of sitting alone reading Oscar Wilde." There was a knock on the door. I lay deciding if I should open it or just stay there. There was another knock. This time I lazily got up and opened the door a crack. "Yes?" I said. I was met by Mike's face. "Oh hi Mike." His face seemed like he was not happy to be there.   
  "Hi. Sorry if I interrupted you and Wilde." He tried for a smile.   
  "No, not at all. Did you want to talk about something?" He looked down.   
  "yeah. I just remembered something Andy said. I thought you need that right now." His eyes were still at the ground.    
  "Oh..." I hoped it wasn't something about staying strong.   
  "We had been talking late one night, at my place, and he started on talking about You and Johnny." My face went red. "he said-"

•Flash back to that night•  
(Andy is laying on Mike's Bed. Mike was sat with his back against the bed. Also Mike Pov)

"I don't understand it all. They obviously love each other. Johnny is just going to end up hurting Angie. I know he is confused but he needs to decide soon." Andy said his eyes to the  ceiling.   
  "I suppose. And I want Johnny to be happy to, But are you sure Angie would be okay? They have been together for so long.-" Andy sat up.  
"Mike, clearly you don't know Angie. She is stronger than she looks. I think if Johnny truely loves Moz.... he has to let her go." I knew that. 

(Back to now. Moz Pov)

  "I thought you should hear that." I knew what he was trying to say.   
  "Thank you for telling me. But I don't think it will do me any good. I'm not Johnny. I can't make the decision for him." He nodded.   
  "I just want you to know I'm here for you through all of this." He weakly smiled.   
  "Thank you Mike." He walked off. I stood thinking about what he said. I decided I was going to talk to Johnny.   
  I made my way to his room. My hand hesitated. I knew I had to talk though. My hand knocked on the door.   
  "Yeah?" Johnny's voice carried through the door.   
  "It's Morrissey." There was shuffling then the door opened. Johnny's face appeared. There was a breeze that bellow behind him and onto me.   
  "Hey Mozza. What is it?" He said smiling. I fiddled  with my hands. The alluring light coming from the hall lamps made me want to run back to my room.   
  "Johnny, can I talk to you?" His smile faded."Alone." He nodded then I followed him into his room. The window was open making the curtains float about. 

 

  "What did you want to talk about?" Johnny said sitting oh his bed. I sat next to him.   
  "Johnny... well I - I was talking with Mike-"  
Johnny looked confused.   
  "Mike? Huh really." He made a face of 'Oh wow didn't know you guys were friends.'  
  "He told me about something he and Andy talked about once. " Johnny raised a brow.   
  "oh?"hebsat up more.   
  "He said the Andy... Andy wanted you to be happy but he also didn't want you to... hurt Angie. That you need to make a decision. I know this probably sounds like a lie, but I'm telling the truth." He at first looked hurt then his face seemed to relax.   
  "Mozzer I understand. I know it's hard on you. And I can only imagine what Angie is going through. I hate to be the tie in this." He took the hand. I went to say something but he intuited me. By ... kissing me. "Moz, just-just give me another day. Please." His other hand rested on my cheek.   
  "Okay..." he kissed me again. His hands pulled at my waist. I moved with him and found that I was sitting on his lap. My hands gripped to the back of his head at his hair. He kissed down my neck. My hand flew to my hand to cover a moan. Suddenly there was a knock at the door! Johnny stopped. We both turned to look at the door. There was another knock. I could hear my heat pounding. Johnny tapped me.   
"I'll get it." I dismounted at sat on the bed. He walked to the door. Then turned to me. "Pretend to be doing something!"he said in a hushed yell. I grabbed a book by Johnny's bed. He opened the door. "Oh Hi Stephen!" I couldn't really hear what they were talking about. "Alright see you in a minute!" He shut the door.   
"What was it Johnny?" I said putting the book down.   
"The lads want to go check out the moors." He said walking over. "Do you want to go?" He said running his hands through my hair.   
"I suppose I have to. I was the one you planned the trip." I said.   
"With a little help." Johnny prodded.   
"Fine, with some help. But I guess I should go." He smiled.   
"Right, lets go!"   
We walked out. Everyone stood with long faces. Mike turned to me and Johnny.   
"Let's go." He said patting me on the shoulder. The rolling hills and stretches of grass went on forever. The forecast weather, which was to be expected, did nothing for everyone's mood. Stephen became in charge of being light hearted on Craig. Johnny and I's job was to make sure Mike was having a good time. Johnny had decided to bring a guitar with us. He sat on a rock noddling. A cigarette occupied his mouth. Mike sat next to him. I walked over. Johnny put his hand in his coat pocket. Pulling out a piece of paper.   
"Moz awhile ago. You and I were working on this." He said pointing at the sheet of paper. I recognized the words. "This just reminded me of it." I gave it over to me.   
"Oh yes. 'Suffer little children' ". I looked to him.   
"Care to sing it?" He said nogging me.  
"Ah.... sure?" I felt my face get hot. It was one thing singing in front of Johnny but multiple people?! I tried to just look at Johnny. Focusing just on him.

"Over the moor, take me to the moor   
Dig a shallow grave   
And I'll lay me down 

Over the moor, take me to the moor   
Dig a shallow grave   
And I'll lay me down 

Lesley-Anne, with your pretty white beads   
Oh John, you'll never be a man   
And you'll never see your home again   
Oh Manchester, so much to answer for 

Edward, see those alluring lights ?   
Tonight will be your very last night 

A woman said : "I know my son is dead   
I'll never rest my hands on his sacred head"

Hindley wakes and Hindley says :   
Hindley wakes, Hindley wakes, Hindley wakes, and says :   
"Oh, wherever he has gone, I have gone"

But fresh lilaced moorland fields   
Cannot hide the stolid stench of death   
Fresh lilaced moorland fields   
Cannot hide the stolid stench of death 

Hindley wakes and says :   
Hindley wakes, Hindley wakes, Hindley wakes, and says :   
"Oh, whatever he has done, I have done"

But this is no easy ride   
For a child cries : 

"Oh, find me...find me, nothing more   
We are on a sullen misty moor   
We may be dead and we may be gone   
But we will be, we will be, we will be, right by your side   
Until the day you die   
This is no easy ride   
We will haunt you when you laugh   
Yes, you could say we're a team   
You might sleep   
You might sleep   
You might sleep   
BUT YOU WILL NEVER DREAM !   
Oh, you might sleep   
BUT YOU WILL NEVER DREAM !   
You might sleep   
BUT YOU WILL NEVER DREAM !" 

Oh Manchester, so much to answer for   
Oh Manchester, so much to answer for 

Oh, find me, find me !   
Find me !   
I'll haunt you when you laugh   
Oh, I'll haunt you when you laugh   
You might sleep   
BUT YOU WILL NEVER DREAM !   
Oh...   
Over the moors, I'm on the moor   
Oh, over the moor   
Oh, the child is on the moor~"


	15. Fallen flowers

The trip back was not all that bad. It was what happened after that, that was horrible. One of them being Angie confronted Johnny. I know this because last night there was banging at my door and when I opened it I saw a familiar sight. Johnny drenched from the rain. He was crying with out thinking or asking why I just... hugged him. Booth our knees gave in and we sat in the door way holding each other. Something else happened that night. But I don't want to share it. At least not now.   
  The next day as I sat up in bed with Johnny's warmth next to me I heard the phone ring. Rubbing my groggy eyes I reached over to my night stand and picked up my glasses carefully and slowly putting them on my face. Every thing seemed in slow motion. I looked next to me to see something beautiful. Johnny lying next to me. The sun hit his skin making it glow. He had the slightest smile on his face. And I then remembered what had happened that night and searched for my pants and trousers. I quickly shoved them on and made my way down stairs. I quickly grabbed the receiver. "Hello?" I said waiting for a familiar voice.   
  "Hey,Morrissey." I froze. It was Liam. "You're probably wondering how I got this number? Well you can thank your friend Stephen. He was quick to spill after a bit of a beating." I could hear a muffed yell. "Now Mozzer, I have a warning for you and your fag squad."(I'm so sorry I used that word) my breathe caught. "You all better watch yourselves today. We are after you." Then the call cut out. I put back the phone receiver. I could feel the tears running down my face as I made my way back up stairs. The stairs creaked. In my head they seemed louder. Everything did. Pushing my door open I made my way to the bed. I sat on the edge. Leaning over I kissed Johnny on his lips. They were warm. I stirred.   
  "I'm sorry did I wake you?" I said kissing him again.   
  "No it's fine. I was the phone ringing?" He said taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.   
  "Yes...." how could I tell him?!  
  "Who was it?" His eyebrows knitted them selves.   
  "It was Liam, he was giving us a warning." Johnny sat up like a rocket.   
  "He what?!?! What did he say?!" He said squeezing my hand.   
  "That today we should watch out. All of us." Johnny's eyes became reflective as tears threatened to fall. I kissed his cheek."I'm sure it will be fine. We can all meet up at the diner and discuss what to do." He nodded.   
  "Okay I have work anyway."

  As I sat at the table with everyone one o could see everyone nervously swearing. Everyone but Mike. He sat on the outside staring at the jukebox. Memories dancing through his head. Johnny came over with a tray of drinks.   
  "So, there after us. I think if we all stay together it will be fine... wait. Where is Stephen?" Johnny said looking around the table. Crap I forgot about him.   
  "They took him. They took him Johnny." I said. His face grew grey.   
  "That's how they New your number. Shit. " I put my hand on his. "Well for now all we can do is wait." He smiled and stood me up. "What do you say Moz. Let's dance before we get the shit beaten out of us. " I smiled.   
  "Sure." Johnny walked over to the juke box and a song that I grew to have the best memories for played.

"I want a boy for my birthday  
That's what I've been dreaming of  
I won't have a happy birthday  
Without a boy to love~"

Johnny walked over and took my hand. We swayed gently. Not to the beat. Just... enjoying eachother. We danced into the night. By 12pm the diner was closing. We filed out. Tired of dancing and laughing. That was until we heard it. The motor sounds coming up the street. Johnny pulled me close. Hectors hang circled us. The sounds died as they all stepped off their bikes.   
"Hello guys. Miss us?" Liam said. Noel seemed more distant today. Like he wasn't really there.   
"Liam. Leave you don't want to do this." Johnny said. Mike stood on the other side of me. His hands shook. I put my hand on his shoulder.   
"Well I don't have to I want to. Also it looks like your... missing something." He said. He turned to one of this other gang members. "Get him." The nodded then walked over to a parked car. Opening the back seat I heard the muffed screaming again. When he came back he was dragging someone with him. It was Stephen. His hands and feet were tied up. His face was caked in blood and one of his eyes was swollen shut. "So let's make a trade. Well give this shit bag to you if you... give us Mike. " Liam's smile grew. It grew with hunger.   
"Are you crazy?! You think we'd just give you Mike?!" Craig yelled.   
"You'll have to take him from is then!" Johnny was not backing down. And nether was I.   
"Then I guess I'll have too. I've been doing everything the hard way." He lifted up a gun. "Hand him over." Liam gestured with his hand.   
"I'll go." Mike's voice was heard. He stepped forward. "Just let him go. And you can have me." Liam thought for a minute.   
"Sounds good. Come on over. " mike strode forward but just as he was about to reach him.   
"You're not taking him!!" Johnny ran forward then. A gun shot. Then another? Before I knew it I was on the ground with Johnny next to me. I felt pain every where. I ignored it crawling to Johnny and holding him. He was pale. Despite everything seeming to be in a whirl when. I could see blood. I wasn't sure if it was from me or him. I heard screaming and yelling but all I could do was look at Johnny's beautiful face.   
"Johnny.... Johnny please." I brushed his cheek lightly with my hand. He coughed some blood coming up.   
"Moz. Moz is that you?" He said weakly opening his eyes. My eyes some what adjusted to where he was shot. It was right where is lung was. He was choking on his own- " Moz, Moz kiss me." Tears were rolling down my cheeks. The same went for him. I leaned down and kissed him. "Moz can I ask a request. I know(cough) it's the last thing you'll do but. Will you... sing me too sleep. I nodded. I payed us both down I took his hand in mine.   
"  
Please don't cry   
For the ghost and the storm outside   
Will not invade this sacred shrine   
Nor infiltrate your mind   
My life down I shall lie   
If the bogey-man should try   
To play tricks on your sacred mind   
To tease, torment, and tantalize   
Wavering shadows loom   
A piano plays in an empty room   
There'll be blood on the cleaver tonight   
And when darkness lifts and the room is bright   
I'll still be by your side   
For you are all that matters   
And I'll love you to till the day I die   
There never need be longing in your eyes   
As long as the hand that rocks the cradle is mine   
Ceiling shadows shimmy by   
And when the wardrobe towers like a beast of prey  
There's sadness in your beautiful eyes   
Oh, your untouched, unsoiled, wondrous eyes   
My life down I shall lie   
Should restless spirits try   
To play tricks on your sacred mind   
I once had a child, and it saved my life   
And I never even asked his name   
I just looked into his wondrous eyes   
And said : "never never never again"   
And all too soon I did return   
Just like a moth to a flame   
So rattle my bones all over the stones   
I'm only a beggar-man whom nobody owns   
Oh, see how words as old as sin   
Fit me like a glove   
I'm here and here I'll stay   
Together we lie, together we pray   
There never need be longing in your eyes   
As long as the hand that rocks the cradle is mine   
As long as the hand that rocks the cradle is mine   
Mine   
Climb up on my knee, sonny boy   
Although you're only three, sonny boy   
You're - you're mine   
And your mother she just never knew  
Oh, your mother...   
As long...as long...as long   
I did my best for her   
I did my best for her   
As long...as long...as long as...as long   
I did my best for her   
I did my best for her   
Oh... "


End file.
